


Be My Stiles

by maiNuoire



Series: Sterek Valentine's Day Candy Heart Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Uncertain relationship, minor misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5910883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek isn't sure what he and Stiles are to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this prompt, thank you so much @Inell for asking for "Be My Stiles"

It always happens this way. He calls Stiles, invites him over, wanting to talk-which is really hard for him to do- and the second they're in front of each other they can't keep their hands to themselves long enough to get past a cursory "Hey, I missed you," before they're fused together. 

 

Tonight is no different, he'd just opened the door a moment ago, and already Stiles has him pressed up against the cool metal surface, his graceful fingers threaded in Derek's hair, one hand cradling his neck and tracing absent patterns there as his mouth moves against Derek's with delicious tenderness. Lips catching and dragging wetly as Stiles sweeps his tongue along the seam of Derek's mouth, the heat of Stiles' body pressing him into the door an agonizing contrast that makes him shiver and groan into Stiles' mouth as his hands splay out, wide and warm, to feel as much of Stiles beneath them as they can; he's desperate to hold him as close as possible, for as long as he can.

 

And that thought there, almost brings him up short, almost makes him pull away, but Stiles' tongue is twining with his own, and he tastes so sweet and the little whimpers he's making make Derek's hips stutter against Stiles' and the feeling of the human's hardness against his own, and his smile pressed into their kiss is enough to convince Derek that they can talk about whatever it is they're doing later.

 

Derek's never had sex like the sex he has with Stiles. Didn't know it could be like it is with them. Even when it's hard and fast they laugh together, and Stiles holds his gaze and intertwines their fingers, and when it's gentle and achingly slow it's still the most intense sex he's ever imagined. He thinks it's because it's so much more than just sex, but he can't bring himself to say it, to risk losing it, so he doesn't.

 

They rock together slowly and gasp each other's names and fall into a tangle of limbs, sated and sleepy.

 

Later, they wake wrapped up in each other, and Stiles raises their hands that have found each other in sleep to his lips, kisses where they're joined, and turns more fully into Derek, careful to keep their hands together. "So," he asks, smiling and placing a soft kiss on Derek's sleepy grin before meeting his eyes with his own earnest whiskey gaze, "What did you want to talk about, I kind of derailed your plans for the evening. But in my defense, you're ridiculously good looking, and I missed you these last few days," he says cheekily, but somehow still sincerely even with the eyebrow wriggle he adds.

 

Derek is suddenly mildly terrified that if he says what he'd planned to, Stiles will leave. Or worse, laugh at him, think it's a joke. Only, that's not who Stiles is, and he knows that, so maybe- "Hey, Der," cool fingertips and Stiles' concern interrupt him, "You ok, babe? What is it?"

 

He can do this, it's Stiles, his- well, that's the problem, really, but- "What are we doing together?" And, shit, that is not what he meant to say, Stiles looks stricken and he's pulling away just enough for Derek to notice.

 

"What are we doing together?" Stiles repeats flatly, and Derek scrambles to pull him closer again, a litany of "Shit, no, sorry, that's not-" tumbling from his mouth, only ceasing when Stiles takes his face between those big, warm hands and hushes him.

 

"Ok, ok, Der. Hey, hey. Shh, it's ok," he pulls back to look Derek in the eye again, thumbs brushing against Derek's cheeks lightly. "Try again, take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

 

And that's something like a promise, right? Maybe Derek's not alone in this? It's enough to give him hope, to push him on. "Do you mean it?" his voice is quiet and small when he asks, and it's strange to his own ears. At Stiles' questioning look, he continues, "I mean, what are we, to each other? It's been months, and I don't know what to call you, how to introduce you to people. At the grocery store the other day, while you were getting cheese, some lady said 'you and your boyfriend are just adorable' and I said 'Oh, he's not my boyfriend, he's my, uh, Stiles' and she looked at me like I was delusional. I just- we haven't talked about it. And I just need to know what you want from me, from us."

 

Stiles is looking at him like he's a precious kitten or something, it's unbearably fond and it makes something warm flutter in his chest. "You want to introduce me to people," he doesn't quite ask.

 

"I- yes?"

 

"Like strangers in the grocery store," again it's not a question, and Derek would usually feel made fun of at this point, but this is Stiles, so he knows it's not mean spirited, but he's anxious nonetheless, because maybe he said it wrong. "And your first idea for a label is "my Stiles?"

 

Derek feels himself blush, hot and bright, but before he can feel embarrassed and look away, Stiles is kissing him sweetly. It's a quick brush of lips, but it settles over Derek like a an embrace, gives him courage. "Well, it was the only thing I could think of that meant enough to be appropriate," as he says it, the absolute truth of it echoes through him. "So, will you be my Stiles?"

  
Stiles' smile is full moon bright, and his "I can't think of anything I'd rather be," is the best thing Derek's ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/poetry-protest-pornography)! Send me a prompt, get previews and stuff!


End file.
